Understanding the three-dimensional structures of the icosahedral core and the carboxylase component of the PDH complex will lead to a very complete picture of the architecture, dynamics and catalysis of one of the most complicated multienzyme complexes found in the living cell. Deficiencies or malfunctioning of the complexes lead to severe pathological states such as numerous acidoses which are usually correlated with serious neurological dysfunctions.